Caecus v2
by lycan-cub
Summary: This a revision of Caecus. Starting over. Please R&R. N/J slash.
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: This is a revision of Caecus. I ran into major writer's block and I just couldn't finish the original. I thought that maybe if I rewrote it I would finish it. I know how I want it to go but the other one I worte didn't seem to live up to what I wanted I guess but I am going to finish this. There are probably going to be some major changes but some of the original will be in here because it is sort of my guide. Enough of me. Here is Chapter 1 of the new and hopefully improved Caecus. Hope you enjoy and feedback is nice because I really need to know if this is better or not.)_

He wondered if the stupid experiment would cause any trouble. Well now he just jinxed his chances of getting out of there safely. Might as well just leave now. Turning, he headed silently for the exit of the lab.

"Leaving so soon, Sheriff." The bored, deep, sexy drawl made him turn around and he silently berated himself for the sexy part. His brain was turning into to mush just by staying and not going home.

"I want to go home, Stark," Jack said with a glare.

"But I thought you wanted to finish making sure that I don't blow up the lab." Jack eyed the vat of red liquid and then Nathan.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Sheriff."

That made Jack's glare darken. He was sleepy and he ached because of Nathan sending him around town for his stupid experiment that went nuts. That sexy bastard. This time Jack smacked himself in the head. Another sexy. He was really tired.

Nathan looked at him in amusement. "Something wrong, Sheriff?"

"Shut up," Jack grumbled.

Nathan turned around to see the vat was increasing suddenly in temperature. Jack watched as the Scientist started to type.

"Allison, are you increasing the heat."

"No, I'm not."

"I knew it was going to get worst," Jack mumbled as he watched the two work. He just stood back and watched the disaster unfold. It was the only thing he could do before he could fully assess the situation.

The liquid started to bubble out of the vat and Jack looked at Nathan.

"Is that suppose to happen?"

Nathan turned and glared at him. "Yes, Sheriff. That's suppose to happen."

Jack rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

More of the red liquid came out but this time it popped out a good distance. Jack took a step back, reflexively.

The vat wasn't that big but it wasn't small and Jack was ready to tell them they needed to leave.

"Let's go. If you can't fix it right now then we need to leave."

"I can fix this," Nathan said as he continued typing.

"You and Allison can go." Jack looked back at the vat as more liquid popped out violently.

"I may not be a genius but something tells me that you shouldn't try to fix this." He grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him from the chair.

"I can fix this, Carter," Nathan said as he pulled away and went back to the computer.

"You don't have enough time." Jack grabbed Nathan again and pushed him out of the way.

"Jack, get out of the way!" He turned as the hot liquid splashed on his face. It quickly started to burn his eyes and skin and he screamed in pain as he fell to floor, fainting.

---------

The sound of voices flooded his ears as well as overwhelming panic. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open.

"Hello," he said as his hands went directly to his eyes. The action was immediately stopped by two strong hands on his wrist.

"Leave that alone, Carter." Jack looked in the voice's direction.

"What's wrong with my eyes? Why can't I see?" Nathan looked at Allison.

"Your eyes are fine, Jack. You are going to be temporarily blind. We are not sure exactly how long," Allison said.

Jack pulled his hands away from the strong grip. "What do you mean blind?"

"Temporarily, Sheriff. Some of the liquid got into your eyes but lucky most of it landed around them and the rest of your face."

Jack didn't know what to say. This was not what he expected. He needed to see to be able to do his job and they had no idea for how long.

"How long?" Nathan sighed.

"We estimated close to about two months but we're not sure."

That is a long time, Jack thought as he reached up again to touch his face. His hands were grabbed again.

"Do I have to tie them down, Carter?" The Sheriff pulled his hands away roughly and placed them on his lap.

"What else? And don't tell me there's nothing else."

"Around your eyes you suffered second degree burns. On the rest of your face there are some first degree burns," Allison said and she watched as Jack tried to lift his hand again but put it back on his lap.

Nathan watched him and then looked back at Allison.

"Jack, since Zoe isn't here Nathan will be taking care of you."

Jack's head turned quickly to look in her direction. "You can't be serious."

"You think I'm happy about this either," Nathan said and Jack flinched slightly at the angry tone.

"Nathan," Allison said, warningly.

"Do I get to go home today?"

"Yes," she said and she touched Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack but you need to be supervised and Nathan isn't doing anything important."

Jack nodded but then he frowned.

"I'll be over to check on you two regularly."

He sighed and shoulders sagged. "Fine, I just want to go home."

A doctor helped him get dressed. Jack couldn't help but feel like an invalid. He really wanted to push them away. It made him feel useless.

After the doctor left, Jack sat on the bed thinking about being stuck with Stark. Stark hated him so why should he have to put up with him? Jack just wished he didn't hate him.

He heard the door open and someone walk in. "You ready Sheriff?"

Jack raised his head to look but knew it was a waste of time. "Yeah I'm ready Stark."

Nathan walked into the room.

He saw Jack's bowed head raise and then go back down in defeat.

Nathan couldn't help but feel sad for him. More guilty than sad though. If only he had listened and just left the lab then the Sheriff wouldn't be blind. It wasn't a nice feeling and he felt he owed Carter something. One of the reasons he's staying with him was because of the feeling of guilt.

Nathan helped Jack up and slipped his arm into the crook of Jack's arm.

"Come on Carter." Nathan guided Jack out of the room and to the elevator. He went slowly enough for Jack to get his footing.

As they walked through GD to the door, Nathan saw all the stares they received. Jack could feel the stares and he involuntarily tightened his grip on Nathan. Nathan couldn't help but squeeze back in reassurance.

He shot a couple of glares and some scattered while others turned and minded their own business. Nathan smirked.

He helped Jack into the car and got in on the driver's side.

"Couldn't I get these bandages taken off?"

"Not yet. I'll have to take them off when I put the burn ointment on but they have to go back on. Tomorrow I'll take them off."

Jack nodded his head and then looked around. He then shook and lowered his head.

Nathan started the car and looked at Jack. He watched him fiddle with his hands. He drove off from GD towards the bunker.

--------

Nathan helped Jack down the stairs. "SARAH door," Jack said. The doors air tight seal hissed and the door opened.

"Hello Jack and Dr. Stark."

"Hi SARAH," Jack said.

"I'm recording your games for you Sheriff for viewing at a later date."

"Thank you SARAH."

Nathan and Jack sat on the couch.

"I need to put the ointment on. It's been a couple of hours." Jack flinched in pain when one of Nathan's fingers brushed a burn on his face.

"Why aren't those bandaged?" Nathan carefully unwrapped the bandage around his eyes.

"They're not as serious as the ones near your eyes. The ones on your face are almost healed but they probably will be a little sore."

Nathan looked at the healing skin around Jack's eyes. He then looked at the bright blue eyes that shined in the light but looked somewhat vacant.

"At least the skin is healing back nicely. You won't even know you were burned."

Jack gave a small smile.

"I didn't know you were so concerned about my looks, Scientist."

Nathan snorted. "Sure, Sheriff."

He took the ointment out of his pocket and opened it.

"This will help the burns heal faster," he said as he spread it over the burns.

Jack twitched in pain but stayed still. He felt Nathan's fingers leave his face and heard a package being open. Again his eyes were being wrapped in bandages.

"They'll come off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes I'll take them off tomorrow."

Jack smiled then frowned and then sighed.

"It's going to be okay Carter." Jack wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Jack could feel the weight lift off the couch. He took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch and listened to the sounds of Nathan making dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: I'm back! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. The past few months has been rough for and I haven't been too good but now I feel a lot better. I also lost all my inspiration and will to write and my muse went into hibernation. It sucked not wanting to write or anything. Feels really good to get back to doing something that I love to do. As you should know this is my second attempt at Caecus that stopped when there was nothing else left to write. I think a different approach and a little more tweaking and I'll have another completed story under my belt. I'm going to stop talking now and let you read. It's kinda the same as Caecus' chapter 2. There wasn't much change for that one so... Here it is Chapter 2 of the hopefully improved Caecus. Please review. Feedback keeps me going and is sometimes very motivating.)_

Jack sat on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

He knew it was late but he couldn't sleep and he wondered if Nathan was asleep.

It was so dark. He never thought about the dark but he was finding he didn't like complete darkness.

Being stuck in the dark or closing your eyes was so different. A light can brighten darkness and you could always open your eyes but even if a light was turned on it would still be dark and even if he opened his eyes it would still be dark.

Jack sighed as he tried to rid his mind of his self loathing. Maybe he should have just left like Nathan told him too. That wasn't an option at the time and he knew that he would have done the same thing again but the only thing he wouldn't have done was turn around.

Jack stretched out his legs and swung them off the bed. "Are you okay Jack?"

"I'm fine SARAH, I'm only going to the bathroom."

"Do you need me wake Dr. Stark to help you?" Jack frowned.

"No SARAH. I'm not completely helpless," he said, angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration.

His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered. He stood and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom. He placed his hand out in front of him to make sure that he didn't walk face first into a wall.

When he felt a door knob, he sighed and opened it. The next thing he felt for was the toilet to make sure he wouldn't make a mess. He really hated this. Hopefully it only lasted for the estimated two months or less but no more than that.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he tripped over the raised door divider. He hit the floor head first and groaned in pain.

"Jack, are you okay?" The sheriff lifted his head off the floor and he felt wetness slide down his forehead.

"No, I think I'm bleeding," he said as he gingerly touched his forehead.

"I'm waking Dr. Stark." Jack groaned and wanted to tell SARAH that it probably wasn't that bad but his head hurt too much. His door opened and he heard Nathan's hurried footsteps.

"Why didn't you just have SARAH wake me up Carter?"

"Because I'm not helpless," he said as he pulled away from Nathan who was trying to help him off the floor. The scientist sighed and looked at Jack before steering him to his bed.

"I know you're not completely helpless, Carter but you need help." He placed the first aid kit he had brought with him on the bed and opened it.

Blood had run down and soaked into the bandage around Jack's eyes. Nathan removed it quickly so he could start on the cut. He avoided looking at the empty blue eyes that had a dull sheen to them.

Jack sat there feeling relieved that the bandages were being removed. Then he winced as Nathan cleaned his cut.

"I'm going to leave the bandages off of your eyes. It should feel more comfortable." Jack nodded and sighed. A small bandage was placed over the cut and Nathan put away the rest of the supplies in the kit.

"Just promise me that if you need something you'll tell SARAH. No matter what you think, Carter, I'm here to help." Jack snorted.

"You're only here because Allison forced you to be here," he said as he lay down in his bed. He knew that Nathan had given him an angry look by the way he stormed out of the room.

The scientist sat in the kitchen and frowned as he drank his cup of coffee. It was about seven in the morning and he didn't know if Jack wanted to be woken up so he was waiting for SARAH to tell him that the man was awake. The lights of the house were dimmed comfortably for the sake of Jack's eyes. He would have to get him glasses if they were ever going to go back outside.

He was still a little angry at Jack. Allison may have told him to help Jack but he had his own free will on the matter. All he had to say was that he wasn't going to do it and he wouldn't have to. He came because he wanted to help.

Also he felt overwhelming amount of guilt for not listening to Jack in the first place and just leaving the lab. Too late now, the damage had already been done.

But he was still upset that the man got hurt in the first place. His feelings were getting to him.

He was starting too really like Jack. There was something about the man that made him very interested. The only snag was his ex-wife. Allison had approached him about starting over. That was only a week ago.

He still loved Allison but he was not in love with her. This was his dilemma. He was starting to come to terms with his feelings for Jack. He knew that the sheriff probably didn't have any feelings for him, especially since the accident.

"Dr. Stark, the sheriff is awake," SARAH said.

Nathan placed his cup of coffee on the counter and quickly went up the stairs.

Jack sat up and yawned. His head hurt but he knew why. Maybe next time I should ask for help, he thought.

It is one thing to feel like an invalid and it is another to act like an ass. A knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts. The door opened and he could hear Nathan's footsteps.

"Are you hungry Carter?" Jack looked in Nathan's direction. He nodded his head and stood up.

Nathan made his way around the bed to help Jack. He was surprised by the way Jack acted as he helped him out of the room.

The scientist was waiting for a fight with the sheriff but it seemed that the man was not in the mood.

Nathan helped Jack down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Eggs and toast."

"Coffee too?" Jack nodded his head. He listened to Nathan making breakfast.

"How did you convince SARAH to let you cook?" Jack asked.

"Well I told her I wanted to help. SARAH's making your coffee." Jack laughed a little.

"At least you didn't threaten my house." Nathan chuckled.

"That would have been the next step." Jack couldn't help but grin.

Nathan placed the plate of food in front of Jack and the cup of coffee on the left of him. Nathan watched.

Jack's hand grip for the fork and when he grabbed it he breathed a small sigh.

Jack started to eat and then he reached for his cup of coffee. He was sure it was on the left of the plate. He smiled triumphantly when he grabbed the mug.

Nathan sat there drinking his cup of coffee watching Jack. "Aren't you going to eat Stark?"

"I'm not a breakfast person."

"You should though." Nathan shrugged and then remembered that Jack couldn't see the gesture.

"I guess."

"Are you going to GD?"

"No, not today. Tomorrow I have to go." Jack nodded as he finished the rest of his breakfast.

Nathan took his plate and cup and put it in the sink. "So, where did Zoe go for the summer?"

He was sure it was with Jack's ex-wife but he wasn't sure mostly because he wasn't one to pry.

"She's with her mother for the summer. She tried to take extra classes for the summer but I made her go. I think she deserved a break from school with the good grades she got." Jack smiled and it made Nathan smile.

"I know. Her grades were the talk of GD. She's very smart, Carter."

"I'm so happy that she took after her mother in that aspect." The scientist's lips curled downward at the statement but he decided not to comment.

"How long is she staying?" Jack sighed and fiddled with his bandages.

"The whole summer. She'll be back here two days before school starts. I miss her and it hasn't been a good solid week yet," he said.

"I can relate to that. Do you want to take a shower?"

Jack nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. A bath would be better. Less chance of slipping."

A self-loathing look crossed over the sheriff's face.

"A bath is a better idea," Nathan mumbled to himself. He helped Jack out of his chair and up the stairs.

The scientist seated Jack on his bed and started to gather a towel, wash cloth, and clothes for after.

"Any soap preference?" He asked as he placed the items on the bed.

"No. Any will work." Nathan went to the bathroom and started to run the water and then added the first thing he saw to the bath and then placed it on the side of the tub.

Nathan headed back into the room and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack was about to remove his boxers. He just froze there. Jack seemed to sense him and looked in his direction and stopped moving.

"Stark?"

"The water is running."

Jack nodded before he felt for his robe and pulled it on. Nathan wasn't sure what to do so he went over and guided Jack to the bathroom.

"I think I can get into the bath tub by myself," Jack said as he pulled off his robe.

"Okay. I'll be in your room so when you're done. Just call." Jack nodded as he heard Nathan leave the bathroom.

Nathan sat on Jack's bed and sighed. It was going to be a long two months for both him and Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope everyone likes. This actually a whole lot different from the original story and I think it's a whole lot better except for the... well you'll find out soon. So I'll shut up now so you can read. Please review because it helps to know that I'm keeping everyone happy.)_

A sharp stab to his brain awoke him with a start and he groaned in pain as his head throbbed.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"I'm fine SARAH. I still have a small headache from yesterday."

Small didn't even come close to the pain Jack was feeling in his head. It felt like it was going to split open.

Nevertheless, Jack sat up and felt for his robe. Once he had it, he fumbled to pull it on and then slowly made his way to the bathroom.

He was careful to step over the divider coming in and out of the bathroom.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Dr. Stark said he will be by during his lunch break."

Jack didn't like the fact that Nathan had to work. He didn't like being alone when he was like this.

How was he going to make it down the stairs? Maybe he could stay up here all day.

Jack shook his head at the idea. Not a good idea because he knew Nathan would probably dig into him for not trying to get use to his newly acquired disability.

Last thing he even wanted.

And he was hungry.

Why did life have to be so difficult?

He walked slowly from the bathroom with his hands out. Going nose first into a door would not be pleasant at all.

He felt the door and then felt for the door knob. The cold of the metal made him sigh in relief and he opened the door.

The hallway, he thought as he leaned heavily on the wall. Now he had to get to the stairs.

How far was the stairs again?

Jack groaned and walked very slowly. His foot went halfway off the landing and he grabbed for the railing.

Luckily, he caught himself and sighed. Taking his first step, he gripped the railing tightly and then took his next.

He hated this but he was nearing the bottom.

As he reached the last six steps, his head gave a painful throb and he let go of the railing in favor of holding his head. His right foot was halfway over the fifth step and another throb caused him to shift. His foot went off the step and his body followed along.

The right leg was in front of him and the left was caught behind him as he slid down the last few steps.

Jack groaned in pain. His left leg hurt and so did his head.

"Jack, are you okay? I'm calling Dr. Stark."

"No!" Jack all but shouted as he lifted himself off of the floor, slowly. He put some weight on his left leg and nearly collapsed again. Jack limped painfully towards the living room or the direction he thought the living room was.

He hit the back of the couch and didn't even bother to go around. Balancing on his throbbing left leg, he climbed over and onto the couch before pulling his hurt leg along.

Maybe he should have SARAH call Nathan. Jack shook his head and buried his face into the couch pillow.

Nathan loosened his tie as he stepped into the bunker.

"Where is Jack?" The scientist asked as he stepped into the living.

"On the couch," SARAH answered. Nathan walked to the couch and looked at the sleeping man. Jack's face was very tense and this made Nathan worry.

"Did anything happen?" There was no answer and Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"SARAH."

"He had a mishap coming down the stairs this morning. His left shin is swollen and bruised." A video was pulled up of Jack coming down the stairs. Nathan watched as Jack grabbed his head in pain and then the nasty fall.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked angrily.

"The sheriff was insistent that I do not contact you. I had tried several times to persuade him. The last time he threatened to have me reprogrammed."

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it SARAH."

Nathan looked down at Jack and sighed. "Let me see your leg."

Jack shook his head. "Look I'm fine. I don't need your help."

Nathan didn't pay him any mind as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "Your leg, now."

Jack shook his head. "I said that I'm fine. The swelling will go down."

He sat up and moved away from Nathan.

The scientist sneered. "Of course you're fine. I'm betting as fine as you were coming down the stairs."

Jack bristled visibly before trying to get up. He limped as fast as he could away from Nathan. Nathan followed as Jack got to the stairs.

"Damn it, Jack. Get back here. You're acting like a child."

The sheriff reached the stairs and started to go up them one step at a time. The scientist looked on in agitation. He sighed and let the man go. Once he heard Jack's bedroom door slam, he pulled out his phone.

Nathan waited as the phone rang.

"I'm not coming back to work, Allison."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm not coming back to GD." He rolled his eyes at the sigh that sounded through the phone.

"Why, Nathan?"

"That is between Carter and me."

"What about dinner?" The scientist frowned. Why did he say yes?

"We could all have dinner together," he said with a smile. He was sure that Allison was now angry with him.

"I'll be over there soon." Nathan looked at the phone after the line went dead.

How do I get myself into these messes, he thought as he walked up the stairs.

He opened the door to the sheriff's room to find the man sprawled on his bed.

"Go away."

"Why didn't you call me? I'm here to help you."

Jack looked in his direction and Nathan shifted his eyes so he didn't have to look at Jack's. "Because you were at work. Your work is important to you and I know how much you hate to be disturbed."

Jack's tone was harsh and Nathan clenched his fist and then tried to relax.

"There is a reason why I told SARAH to call me. Those were the instructions I gave her to make sure that if something happened that I could get back here as soon as possible. What if the fall was much worse than that? What if you broke something?"

"Well I didn't!" Jack yelled as he fully sat up.

"What would you do if you did?"

"I didn't think…"

"That's the problem Jack. You don't think!"

Everything seemed to stop and the room suddenly felt colder to both men.

"I didn't mean-"

"Jack, Dr. Blake is at the door." Jack frowned and then nodded to himself.

"Let her in SARAH," he said as he stood and Nathan started to move towards him.

"Don't," he said with a hard edge to his voice.

Nathan stopped before he turned and left the room as quickly as possible. Jack felt a weird pain in his chest before he slowly made it out of his room.

"You're letting him come down by himself," Allison asked Nathan and Jack frowned.

"He's perfectly capable of helping himself," Nathan said and Jack could hear the smirk.

"What happened to your leg Jack?"

Jack shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Small mishap coming down the stairs this morning. It's nothing to worry about."

Nathan sighed at the glare he received.

"I'm not the one who tripped him," he said gruffly.

Jack didn't like this. He just wanted to be in his room where he could just go to sleep and not have to worry about this.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I do need some ice for my leg. It's throbbing."

He felt strong hands grabbed him by the arm and help him down the last few steps. He glared the best he could in Nathan's direction. A warm tingle went through him but he ignored it.

Jack was placed on the couch and Nathan went back into the kitchen to get an ice pack. The sheriff sat there quietly as he focused on the hushed conversation that was going on in his kitchen.

"I'm taking a rain check on dinner," Jack heard Nathan say.

"What for the next two months? Nathan this is the third time you've weaseled your way out of this. We're supposed to talk about this. I thought you wanted to get back together."

There was a long pause and Jack waited for something to be said.

"I'm not sure anymore."

He heard footsteps and he tried his best to look like he wasn't eavesdropping. Then he felt the couch dip and his left leg being pulled onto someone's lap.

Another glare was sent out in their general direction. Nathan placed the ice pack on Jack's leg. Jack jerked at the coldness but sighed at the sudden relief he felt from it.

"I have to go pick up Kevin from his friend's house. Bye Jack," Allison said.

"SARAH, door. Bye Allie." Jack said.

"Bye Allison," Nathan said and he received no answer and the door shut. He sighed and moved the ice pack on Jack's leg.

The sheriff tried to pull his leg away from Nathan but the scientist grabbed him by the ankle.

"Stop moving."

"Let go of me."

Nathan didn't let go and Jack had to just lay there and let Nathan help him.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the long wait. School has been beating me over the head. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next two weeks. Hope you enjoy this and feed back is always appreciated.)_

He was going to kill Jack. "Open this door right now!"

"No!" Nathan growled.

"I demand you open this door SARAH before I start bypassing the locks on this place." The door opened and Nathan went in.

"Thanks a lot, SARAH," Jack said before turning his back on Nathan.

"This is the third time you've locked me out of here. Why are you being such a child?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," the sheriff said.

Nathan sighed. "I apologized for that. I was mad at you because you still don't see that I'm here to help you, Jack."

Jack sighed. "You know that's the third time you called me Jack."

The scientist rolled his eyes and was surprised to see Jack turn to face his general direction.

"Did you call your daughter yet?"

This made Jack turn away. "I don't want to worry her about this. She's already worried that Eureka might explode while she's gone. You guys need another hobby or something."

Nathan smiled and sat down on the bed. Jack turned to face him again.

"What are you doing?" He pulled out his cell phone.

"What's her number?" Jack tried his best to glare at the man.

"Stop being so stubborn and tell me what the number is." Jack sighed and opened up his nightstand drawer.

"Here," he said and threw his phonebook on top of the bed.

"I can't remember it and I don't know where my cell phone is." Nathan started to nod before he realized that Jack wouldn't be able to see him.

He took the book and looked through it and dialed the teen's number. It started to ring and he placed it in Jack's hand. Jack held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hi Zo. No everything is fine."

Nathan scoffed and Jack ignored him.

"Well not exactly. Well you see, about four days ago there was an accident."

"You tried to be a hero," Nathan mumbled and Jack continued to ignore him.

"Everyone is fine. I'm just temporarily blind for two months."

"You say it like you just got a new appliance."

Jack wanted to hit him.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want to worry you."

"Why shouldn't she worry? You're her father."

"No you are not coming home early. Dr. Stark is taking care of me."

"And enjoying every minute of it."

Yes I know. Look, don't worry. Okay. Love you too Zoe. Bye."

Jack threw the phone in Nathan's direction and the 'ow' that sounded was very satisfying. "How about you get out and leave me alone?"

"Not this again. I'm not going anywhere." The bed shifted again and Jack could tell that Nathan was now laying on it. He got up and started to walk towards the door.

The sound of Nathan following him made him move faster but not fast enough. Nathan grabbed him and pinned him to the wall by the door.

"Get off of me," Jack said angrily. He could feel Nathan's breath against his lip and it was causing a lot of problems downstairs.

"You're going to listen to me. I'm here to help you. You can't do everything by yourself right now. Why are you acting like this?" Jack didn't answer.

He tipped his head and pushed his mouth to Nathan's. Nathan gasped and it allowed Jack to push his tongue into the taller man's mouth.

The scientist let go of Jack and tore himself away from the man. Jack waited for there to be anger or even another kiss.

Either would be welcomed right now. He was surprised when he heard the door open and slam. Jack let himself slid down the wall before he pulled his knees to his chest and looked miserable.

Nathan looked around the kitchen in a daze. Why did he do that?

Did he actually mean it? Was it to get him to stop bothering him? The questions were endless and he was getting angrier with every question.

How dare he? He was now confused and thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. He pulled out his phone and looked at it before dialing and waiting for an answer.

Jack sighed as he slowly came down the stairs.

"I was hoping you came down. I made dinner for you."

Hands grabbed him by the arm and took him to a seat at the table. He smelled cologne on Nathan and he felt the pain in his chest again.

"You're going somewhere?" He asked hoping he was wrong.

"I'm going out to dinner with Allison." Jack could tell that Nathan was watching him closely.

"That's good for you," Jack said with a fake smile.

"I heard you two talking and I wondered why you wouldn't."

"Jack," Nathan said.

"It's okay if you leave me here. I'll be fine, I can get up and down the stairs a lot better." Nathan got up from the table and walked to the bunker door.

"You can just leave the plate there when you're done. I'll take care of it when I'm done." The door opened and then closed.

Jack grabbed the plate of food and threw it. He didn't care where it landed. He then stood and threw the chair he was sitting on.

His head hurt and he was so now tired. He was hoping that Nathan would ask him why he kissed him.

Why? But no.

The man was now off on a date with his ex-wife. First he liked Allison and she didn't want him. Now he liked Stark and he didn't want him either.

Tomorrow Nathan was out of here. He didn't need him here. Someone can come and check up on him but he didn't need anyone here with him.

Nathan sighed as he drove back to the bunker. It was a mistake to ask Allison out to dinner. He should have never done it.

It was also a mistake to leave Jack without acknowledging what had happened. Jack didn't seem to care though as he practically told him that he should have went to dinner with her before.

This was all too confusing. Give him equations and he could figure them out. Tell him to deal with his emotions and he would fail almost every time.

Nathan was finally at the bunker. He got out of the car and stretched. He wondered what Jack was doing. It was only ten o'clock. The man was probably locked in his room again.

"SARAH door," he yawned and the door swung open.

He walked towards the kitchen and stopped as he saw the shattered plate and food all over the floor. There was also a broken chair.

"SARAH."

The footage was pulled up and Nathan watched it and sighed.

Why was he so angry? Nathan thought about the kiss and then about how Jack seemed overly happy about him and Allison. He shook his head at himself before he started to clean up the mess.

Nathan stared at Jack before sitting on his bed. The shorter man sighed and shifted before settling back into sleep.

No, he couldn't. It had to be because Nathan was the only one around to comfort him.

Jack loved Allison. That's why he was angry with him.

That kiss couldn't have meant anything. Nathan got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

He was doing them both a favor by walking away. He heard Jack shift in the bed and he looked back before closing the door behind him.

Jack woke up agitated and he wondered if Nathan ever made it back home last night.

He growled as he thought about the man.

Why did he have to like Eureka's resident bastard?

He didn't care whose feelings he stepped on. All that man cared about were his own feelings.

Jack got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He was hungry and he wondered what he could ask SARAH for.

"Dr. Stark wants to know if you want breakfast, Jack," SARAH said.

This only fueled Jack's anger.

"Now he's fucking using the house instead of coming up here and being a fucking man," he mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and out of his room.

Nathan leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee. His attention shifted to Jack coming down the stairs.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast." Jack made a low growling noise as he hit his last step.

God, he felt like cursing the man out. His voice was so calm as if nothing ever happened.

Jack just plastered a fake smile on his face.

"That would be nice to get out here," he said calmly but on the inside he was shattering.

"I thought you would like that." Nathan looked for anything that would tell Jack's mood or current state of mind but he looked calm and excited to be leaving the house.

"I'll help you get dressed," he said as he walked over to the man and took him by the arm gently.

Jack flinched but allowed Nathan to help him. The scientist wasn't sure if he had felt Jack flinch from his touch but he dismissed it.

The scientist brought over the clothes and placed them next to Jack. Jack felt them and gave small smile in Nathan's direction.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll be downstairs. There is also a pair of sunglasses on the dresser that I want you to wear. Your eyes don't need to be damaged by the light."

Jack nodded and frowned as his door closed. He rubbed his temples. He hoped his head would stop aching. And he hoped he'd stop feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

His head throbbed again and he clutched it. Sometimes it was a dull ache and sometimes it was a splitting one. He didn't think that the cut he got had anything to do with it.

Maybe he was just tired. He actually hadn't been sleeping to well. That's probably it. Jack shook his head and felt for his underwear on the pile of clothes.

"I'm ready," Jack said as he came down the stairs slowly. Nathan took him by the arm once he was fully down the stairs.

This time Jack refrained from flinching and they left the house. Nathan could feel the cold shoulder that Jack was giving him.

He could hide behind the smiles but Nathan knew that something was wrong.

Nathan and Jack walked down the street towards Café Diem. People stared at Jack as they moved out of his way. He tensed slightly at the stares but kept walking.

Nathan helped him into a booth and sat across from him.

"It's nice to be out of the house," Jack said as he gave a fake smile. This time Nathan could see how fake it was.

"I'm glad that you feel that way," he said.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles and bacon," the Sheriff said a small frown on his lips.

"How was last night," he asked. Nathan didn't want to answer the question but he didn't think there was any possible way to avoid it.

"It went fine. Why do you ask Carter?" Jack shrugged as he felt his chest tighten.

"No reason just wanted to know."

Nathan watched Jack's movements carefully but Jack wasn't giving anything away this time. They sat there in awkward silence before Vince came over and Nathan ordered them breakfast.

Jack adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

"Do I have to still be watched," Jack asked and Nathan gripped the steering wheel of his car hard.

"Yes you do."

"Then I want someone else, Stark. Send Henry to stay with me. Fargo even. I'll even take Fargo."

"What exactly is wrong with me, Jack?" Jack frowned angrily.

"You're not allowed to call me Jack," he said and Nathan felt his grip on the staring wheel become tighter. His knuckles were white.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Jack. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me." Nathan sighed.

"Look Jack if this about Allison and me, then you don't have to worry about that. I can't be with her anymore. I know you like her."

The scientist looked at him and he saw the hurt expression on Jack's face even through the sunglasses.

"You bastard. You fucking stupid bastard," Jack whispered.

Nathan was now genuinely confused.

"I want you out of my house as soon as we get back," the Sheriff said, coldly.

This couldn't be about the kiss, Nathan thought.

What if Jack really did want him? What if Jack wasn't just messing with him like he thought? Only one way to find out, he thought as he stepped on the gas.

Jack didn't let Nathan touch him and this pissed Nathan off.

"SARAH, door," the angry man said and grabbed Jack into the Bunker.

Jack pulled away while he rubbed his arm.

"Now you can get your stuff and leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack, until we talk."

Nathan walked towards Jack. The shorter man instinctively backed up until he was backed up against the couch.

Nathan didn't bother to say a word as he pushed his lips roughly against Jack's.

Jack tried to pull away but Nathan grabbed the back of his neck and the scientist's hand went up his shirt to tweak one of his nipples. This made him moan and it allowed Nathan's tongue to plunge into his mouth.

Jack couldn't complain and soon he found himself kissing back with the same aggression.

Jack could feel himself being lowered back onto the couch and the weight of Nathan on top of him.

His anger was gone and it was replaced with the sensation of being aroused and stimulated.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait. All of my writing was wiped off of my computer. I to start all my chapters fro scratch. It was horrible. Anyway here this is. I will try to update soon. Reviews make me happy. Hope you enjoy.)_**  
**

Jack woke up to the feel his head throbbing and he remembered last night. The warm body against his was making his skin tingle. It felt good to have Nathan close to him. He then remembered how angry he was and he wasn't as angry anymore but he was still frustrated with the man and a bit with himself. So Nathan wasn't off the hook but Jack was willing to hear him out about everything. He moved to get off the bed but he was suddenly pinned down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan said. He kissed Jack's neck and Jack sighed.

"I'm still mad at you," Jack said as Nathan moved to his jaw.

"Understandable."

"I'm not going to forgive you easily."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"You're going to have to earn it."

"I will and I am."

Jack smiled a little and Nathan kissed him fully.

"This isn't helping, Nathan." Nathan sighed and rolled off of Jack.

"Can we talk about all of this?" Jack asked.

"If we must," Nathan said as he sat up. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" He asked and he saw Jack frown as Jack sat up too.

"I kissed you so that you would let go of me but also because I am genuinely attracted to you, Nathan. I had hoped you would ask me that question when it happened."

Nathan cringed at Jack's hard tone when he said his last sentence. "Well I was very confused by the fact that you were kissing me. I was under the impression that you were in love with Allison. I thought you did it because you thought the shock value of it would make me run away. I thought you were mocking me." Nathan paused and groaned. He hated talking about his feelings.

"I thought that you would never be attracted to me. I always thought it was Allison."

"It seems we were on the same page with that thought. I thought you were still in love with her. I was so angry that you wouldn't acknowledge the kiss and then decided to go on a date with your ex-wife." Jack said leaning against Nathan.

"I thought you were mad about the fact that I was going on a date with Allison because you liked Allison," Nathan said wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"I think that both of us are idiots," Jack said.

"Well we're both men. We're no cut out for this emotional bullshit." Nathan said before kissing Jack. "Am I forgiven?"

Jack shook his head. "Some but you're not off the hook yet. You put me through a lot of crap these last two days."

"About the same amount you've put me through since I've been here with you," Nathan said and Jack just glared at him, knowing he was right.

Nathan kissed him again before getting out of the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast," he said.

Jack wished he could watch Nathan pull on his boxer's and leave. Being temporarily blind was such a drag. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch listening to the game. He wondered what Nathan was up to. "SARAH, shut the TV off." The television went off and Jack got up and walked up the stairs. Jack walked to Nathan's room and leaned on the door frame of the open door. He could hear Nathan typing. Jack was sure that Nathan had no idea he was there.

Jack clutched his ears as he felt sharp pain. He bit his lip to try to stifle the noise but he heard Nathan shift on the bed at the small noise.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jack could feel something coming out of ears and down his neck.

Nathan grabbed Jack and he saw the blood coming from his ears.

"It hurts so much," Jack said, softly.

Nathan helped him to the bathroom. Jack stopped clutching head and Nathan cleaned the blood up. He was relieved to see that Jack was no longer bleeding.

"I have to take you to GD. How long have you had these headaches?"

Jack didn't want to answer but he had to. "Since I've hit my head. This is the worst one that I've had. Do we have to go to GD?"

"Yes, Jack. Bleeding from your ears isn't a good thing." Nathan said, helping Jack up.

"Maybe it is," Jack said trying to joke but he was met by silence from Nathan.

"You're going and that is final," the scientist said as he grabbed Jack's sunglasses. "We need to get your head checked. Maybe we can find out why you've been having these headaches."

* * *

Jack felt the machine start to vibrate as it took the scans of his head. He hated this type of stuff but Nathan insisted.

"We're almost done, Carter."

Jack for some reason didn't like the fact that Nathan just called him Carter. He definitely preferred Nathan calling him Jack.

Nathan looked at the images that he was getting. "They are completely normal, sir. There is nothing there. The only thing I can say is that he does have some elevated brain functioning but nothing that could be concerning." Nathan nodded absently at the doctor's words.

Nathan looked at the brain scans again. "Okay you can let him out," he said. He walked into the room and helped Jack up.

"So what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. You're fine, which worries me," Nathan said. Jack gave him peculiar look. "You were bleeding out of your ears an hour ago. Nothing is wrong though. There has to be something going on, Jack."

Jack nodded knowing that he was right but he really didn't want to be a guinea pig. He felt a sharp in his head but opted not to tell Nathan.

"I'm going to take you home but you have to me if you feel pain or have any more headaches."

Jack nodded but he knew he was already lying.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy and I will try to update as soon as possible. Please enjoy and feedback is appreciated.)_

"Door, SARAH," Jack said.

"Dad!"

"Zoe?" Jack said confused.

He felt arms wrap around him and he hugged back. "You're not supposed to be here," Jack said.

"Well mom thought I should come back and I was worried." Zoe said.

"You have nothing to worry about Zoe. There aren't any big holes in Eureka that I can fall into."

"That can be fixed," Nathan mumbled and Jack frowned, looking behind him.

"I told your mother that she could have you for the whole summer. So that means you're going back tomorrow," Jack said walking towards the couch and sat.

Nathan came further into the house and he went into the kitchen.

"But, dad," Zoe started as she plopped onto the couch next to him. Jack shook his head.

"You haven't seen your mom and I'm fine. Stark hasn't tried to kill me yet so take that as a good sign."

"It's true," Nathan said from the kitchen.

"Fine," Zoe said, crossing her arms.

"You need to visit your mother and I need a vacation," Jack said, smiling as he said the last part. He laughed as he felt a punch to his shoulder.

"I'm going to go see Pilar and Lucas."

Jack frowned at the mention of Lucas.

"No getting into trouble and make sure to be back for dinner," he said.

"Okay, dad," Zoe said in an innocent voice.

Jack shook his head as he heard the bunker door open and close. He sighed.

"That was unexpected," Nathan said as he walked to the couch.

"Very," Jack said."Well I have to call Abby and tell her I'm sending Zoe back tomorrow."

Nathan nodded his head even though Jack couldn't see it. He took out his cell phone. "Just tell me the number and you can take care of it."

"Thank you," Jack said with a smile

* * *

Jack woke up to a sharp pain in his head. He was having another headache. A small whimper escaped him and he gripped his head. He had hoped that they would just go away. He felt something slid down from his nose and he really hoped it wasn't blood.

Jack's door opened and he heard hurried footsteps to his bed. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack felt his face being cupped. "You're bleeding from your nose. Is it another headache?"

Jack nodded as he felt Nathan wipe the blood from his face.

"We're going to figure out why this is happening. We'll have to run some blood test on you tomorrow."

"I don't want to go back to GD," Jack said.

Nathan sighed. "I know but I'm seriously worried about this. This isn't supposed to be happening," he said.

Jack pushed his face back into the pillow. Nathan got off the bed and he felt Jack's hand grab his pajama pants. "Stay with me," Jack said as he let go of Nathan's pants and moved over on the bed. Nathan discarded the used gauze and closed the first aid kit he bought with him.

"I'm going to wash my hands and I'll stay," he said as he headed to the bathroom. Jack smiled a little as his headache subsided and he relaxed. A faint throb was all that remained and Jack was used to that.

Nathan walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers with Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist and rested his head on his chest. Nathan smiled a little and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Do we still have to go to GD tomorrow?" Jack asked and Nathan sighed.

"If you start bleeding again then yes we will. You have to go at some point. I just want to make sure that this isn't life-threatening," Nathan said.

Jack couldn't argue with that but he wanted to. "Okay," he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Nathan glanced over at Jack who was fiddling with his hands. "Shouldn't you call Zoe to see if she landed yet?" Nathan asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'll give it another hour," he said. He winced in pain as he felt his head throb.

Nathan caught the twitch of his mouth. "Another headache?" He asked as he looked at Jack in concern.

"We're going to GD," Nathan said and Jack shook his head.

"Are you seriously going to be a baby about this? You're going even if I have to drag you there by tying you up," he said and Jack glared.

"I dare you to," Jack said in defiance.

"Don't tempt me," Nathan said angrily.

Jack folded his arms knowing that Nathan actually might tie him up. "I'll go get your glasses," Nathan said and he left to go upstairs.

Jack wished that this wasn't happening to him but there was nothing that could be done. The only thing he could do was hope that this will be all over soon and he will have his eyesight back in about two months. He heard Nathan coming down the stairs and he sighed. To GD they go.

* * *

Jack was seated on the bed with Nathan standing in front of him.

"When will the blood test come back?" Jack asked and he felt Nathan squeeze his hand.

"Should only take a hour," Nathan said.

"Can't you just take me home and they can call you with the results?"

"Okay, I'll go tell them to call me," Nathan said. "That means you wait here and don't go anywhere," he said as he left.

"I'm not a child," Jack yelled after him. Jack knew that Nathan was probably laughing at him. He wouldn't put it past that bastard. That sexy bastard, Jack thought as he sighed. He would have to sit there and wait.

Nathan walked through the halls back towards where Jack was.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Nathan turned to see Allison. He was really hoping he wouldn't see her so soon after what happened.

"Carter's been having some headaches so I thought I'd bring him here to get checked out. He took a nasty fall the first day home and hit his head. Just making sure everything is fine," he said as he kept walking. He could hear Allison following.

"Did you find anything wrong?" Allison asked

"No there isn't. He's fine," Nathan said even though he knew that he didn't get the test back yet. He was hoping that they wouldn't find anymore traces of the chemicals in Jack's bloodstream. Nathan wasn't sure but that was the only thing he could think of that would cause the headaches since that was the only thing he had recently been in contact with it. It blinded him so it could have done some more damage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked and Nathan shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal and Carter doesn't like it when other people worry about him," he said as he went into the room. He saw a small smile on Jack's lips before it disappeared as Allison walked in.

"Hi Allison," Jack said as the smile returned.

Nathan walked towards the bed and touched Jack's shoulder.

"We can go?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" Nathan said.

"Nathan's told me that you've been having headaches," Allison said and Jack glared in Nathan's direction. Nathan ignored him and helped him off the bed.

"I have but nothing too serious. Hopefully they'll go away soon. Probably just a bit stressed out with everything that's happened," Jack said and it could be true. They could be stress headaches but that didn't factor in the bleeding from his nose and ears.

"You'll keep me updated," Allison said to Nathan and Nathan scowled because it sounded like an order.

"I'll try to remember," Nathan said.

"See you later, Jack," she said as she left.

"She sounds like she's been taking grumpy lessons from you," Jack said and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"More than likely it's because of that failed date. She'll get over it," Nathan said.

"Can we get some ice cream before we go home?" Jack asked and Nathan smiled.

"I think you deserve some for being somewhat cooperative with coming to GD," he said and he saw a grin spread across Jack's face. No matter how sappy it sounded, Nathan hoped he could always make Jack smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Chapter7. Just finished this and thought I would post it sooner than what I was planning on. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Feedback is always welcomed.)_

Jack whimpered as his head throbbed and Nathan wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I'm bleeding again," Jack said holding his nose. Nathan got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a rag. Jack wondered what he was going to do about this. The blood test came back negative for anything and Nathan seemed to be relieved but Jack didn't have to see him to know that the scientist was still worried. Nathan came back from the bathroom and wiped Jack's face.

"I have to go GD and I'm taking you with me," Nathan said.

"No more test, right?" Jack asked.

"No. I have to put some data into my lab files. I would rather do it there then sending it to the computer in my lab."

Jack nodded. This was his first headache in three days so he thought that maybe they were starting to go away. He really did hate being tested as if he was a science experiment.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour," Nathan said and Jack just nodded.

"Fine, but no trying to get me to take another test," Jack said.

"Wouldn't dream of trying to make do something you don't want too, Sheriff," Nathan said with a smirk.

* * *

Jack held onto Nathan as he guided him through GD's hallways. People stared at him. He could feel the pity and sympathy they gave off.

Nathan pulled Jack into his lab so he could feel comfortable again. His lab was private and had no cameras. Nathan sat Jack on a stool.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine," Jack said, smiling. He ignored the dull pain that started in his head.

Nathan sat down at his table and started to gather and go through his data. He started to place some of the entries into his flash drive.

"How long are we going to stay?" Jack asked. "Not too long. We can go to Café Diem for lunch after this."

"Okay."

Jack sat there quietly listening to Nathan typing. His head began to throb again and he was starting to feel dizzy again.

He took a deep breath and tried to not focus on the pain. He didn't know why but his eyes were starting to hurt and burn.

"Nathan," Jack whimpered as the pain became unbearable.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"My eyes," Jack yelled and then passed out. Nathan moved off his stool knocking it over and on to his knees, catching Jack.

"Jack!" Nathan quickly got off the floor holding Jack and carrying him out of the lab.

"Get me help!" Nathan yelled as he ran down the hall.

* * *

Nathan at Jack's bedside. He was still unconscious. They found out that the chemical was still in his system. It was very small traces but it was messing up his system. Such a small amount was causing all of this. They were flushing it out again.

"How is Jack?" Nathan turned to see Allison.

"He's fine," he said turning back to Jack.

"I didn't expect to still see you down here," Allison said. Nathan turned again and smirked.

"Carter needs someone down here to explain to him what happened. I'm the best candidate," Nathan said and he turned back.

"No harassing him when he wakes up," Allison said.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," Nathan said and Allison shook her head and left.

Nathan grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it. Jack squeezed back.

"Jack?"

"Hi," Jack said.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Well, long enough to hear the conversation. Am I going to be okay?"

"You should be. We're not sure what is going to happen to your system but you won't die."

"I bet you were hoping though," Jack said, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"No I'm glad because if you're going to die, it will be me who kills you first."

"The same here," Jack said, smiling.

"Allison wanted me to call Zoe but I didn't," Nathan said as he rubbed his thumb up and down the back of Jack's hand.

"Good. She doesn't need to be here again," Jack said.

"So is this chemical altering my DNA structure or is just messing my chemical balance up? I'm guessing that it entered through my eyes and is somehow being produced by my body since its being flushed out again. Why are you so quiet, Nathan?" Jack looked in his direction.

Nathan was looking at him with a surprised look. Jack was by no means stupid. He was quite smart but Jack didn't speak that way. He didn't speak like a scientist. He called instruments 'thingies' and could name it even if you told him what it was.

"I'm going to get Henry and we're going to run another test," Nathan said not wanting to alarm Jack.

"Okay. What test?" Jack asked.

"It'll be something similar to the CAT scan but a bit different," Nathan said.

* * *

Henry came out of the room and Nathan looked at him waiting. "His I.Q. is starting to rise. He right now has an I.Q. close to Einstein's."

"That's about 50 points higher than his actual I.Q.," Nathan said as he looked at the floor.

"It's still rising. Also he's gaining more and more function of his brain. I'm sure the I.Q. will level out at some point but he will be able to use more and more of his brain. It's already having a negative effect on him," Henry said.

"The headaches and the bleeding must mean that his body is rejecting the changes," Nathan said and Henry nodded.

"If we don't find a way to completely flush his system and counteract the chemical then he might die. Having full brain function will probably kill him," Henry said and Nathan looked at the floor again. There was no way he was going to let Jack die.

"We need to find the something to counter act it then. Allison has the original ratios for the chemical," Nathan said.

"I'll get started on it right now," Henry said as he left.

Nathan went back in to the room. Jack looked in his direction with a smile. Nathan got to the bed and leaned down and kissed Jack softly. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "You seem upset," he said.

Nathan frowned. "The chemical is making you I.Q. go up and it's also allowing you more function of your brain than the average human. It's going to keep going until you are at one hundred percent and we don't know what will happen but Henry thinks that it will kill you."

Jack looked in his direction and he had a look of disbelief. "Why?"

"We don't know but Henry is starting on counteracting the chemical," Nathan said.

Jack sighed. "What if I don't die?" He asked.

"Then you don't but no one knows what side effects there will be with that much of your brain functioning. It could shut down your entire body for all we know," Nathan said.

Jack pulled Nathan down and kissed him. "You'll figure it out. At least I'm surrounded by a bunch of geniuses."

Nathan smiled. He was glad that Jack could be optimistic.

"Can I get out of here now," Jack asked.

"Yeah we can get out of here now." Nathan said as he helped Jack up.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to post chapters faster now that I'm out of school for the summer. Please review. Reviews make me happy :) )_**  
**

Jack sat down on the couch happy to be out of the hospital. His head hurt but he wasn't going to tell Nathan that. The last thing he needed was to worry the scientist.

He felt the couch move and he leaned against Nathan.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nathan wrapped an arm around Jack.

"I have notes on the chemical. I thought that you would be interested in it. Maybe you'll be able to understand some of this stuff now."

"Maybe later, I'm really tired," Jack said as he nuzzled Nathan's neck.

Nathan nodded. He lay back on the arm of the couch and pulled Jack along with him.

Jack laid his head on Nathan's chest.

"Comfortable?" Nathan asked as he dragged his fingers over Jack's scalp.

Jack let out a small noise and he nodded."I'm going to okay to be okay, Nathan," he said.

Nathan was surprised.

"I can feel you're worrying. Just don't start mothering me," Jack said closing his eyes.

Nathan smiled as he heard the mumbled words. He relaxed as Jack's breathing evened out. He let his eyes close and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Nathan sat at the kitchen table on his cell phone.

"He's fine Henry. He hasn't complained about headaches but knowing him he wouldn't tell even if he had one," Nathan paused with a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just send me the information you already went through. Jack wants me to read it to him. He might be able to understand some of it and the faster we can really break down the compound the better. Okay. Bye Henry."

He closed the phone and glanced over at the couch were Jack was still sleeping. He looked at his watch.

The scientist walked over to the couch and shook Jack.

Jack turned and moved his head.

"Jack you need to wake up," he said softly.

Jack looked in Nathan's direction as he heard his voice. "Anything wrong Nathan?" He asked.

"No. Come on, I'm going to take you to your room," Nathan said.

Jack sat up and followed Nathan towards the stairs. They walked up together and Nathan kept an eye on Jack as they climb the stairs. Nathan opened Jack's bedroom door and he

Jack lay on his bed. "Are you going to stay?" Jack asked.

"No. I have to go through some of the notes Henry sent me," Nathan said even though he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Jack.

Jack nodded but looked a bit disappointed."Tomorrow I want you to read them to me," he said.

"I will Jack. I'll be back up when I'm done," Nathan said before he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Nathan sat back at the table and went through his notes. He wondered if Jack had a headache at all.

He knew Jack wasn't going to worry him if he did. If he had one it was very minor. That didn't mean he didn't want to know about it. Nathan smiled as he thought about Jack.

He opened his laptop and started typing. He needed to breakdown the different types of compounds used to make the chemical. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jack rolled over and sighed. He had woken up and his head was throbbing. The sheriff felt a wave of nausea as he moved. He lay on his back as he started to sweat.

The pain was starting to get worst and he didn't know how long he could take the pain. He knew very well that his body was rejecting the changes but he didn't expect this to be its result.

He growled as the pain became worse. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from making a sound. He could taste the blood as he bit into his lip.

Another wave of pain hit him and this time he couldn't take it. He started to scream as he felt like his head was being split open.

He felt himself lift off the bed but he was in so much pain he didn't pay attention. The pain then disappeared and he felt like he was suspended in air.

* * *

Nathan was dozing off slightly but he shook his head and went back to typing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard screaming.

"Jack!"

Nathan ran up the stairs quickly. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.

"Jack!"

Jack turned his head as he dropped back onto the bed. He felt something wet hitting his cheeks and mouth.

"Nathan? What just happened?" Jack asked, quietly.

"SARAH lights." Nathan rushed over to the bed.

"What just happened?" Jack asked again.

Nathan didn't know how to answer him.

"You were levitating," Nathan answered.

"I just had a headache. I woke up because I was in pain. Then it started to get worse. My head felt like it was being split open. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. He was angry at himself for not knowing.

Nathan looked at Jack's bloody lip and the specks of blood on his face.

"I need to clean you up," Nathan said walking to the bathroom.

Jack sat up on the bed. "When you're done, I need you to read me those notes."

"Okay," Nathan said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"He was levitating Henry," Nathan said as he paced up and down his small lab.

"How is that possible?" Henry asked but more to himself than Nathan.

Nathan stopped moving and looked at Henry. "I'm not sure. I do know that his body is making the chemical."

"What was the chemical for anyway?" Henry asked.

"If I remember correctly that it was supposed to be able to boost a person's sharpness mentally and physically. Allison and I were only watching it because Dr. Winters' was hurt in the car crash two days before when he went to go and show the military the proposal," Nathan said.

"Do you think that it is just having a very bad effect on Jack's system?" Henry asked.

"It is possible. That's why it has to be countered. If Jack's body is somehow producing it, then we will have no hope with just flushing it out of his system." Nathan said as he started to pace again.

Henry looked thoughtful and turned to look at Nathan. Nathan's face was etched with worry.

"I'll keep working on it, even if it means I don't sleep or eat." Henry paused and looked Nathan over again.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Henry asked with a slight smile.

Nathan glared at him but nodded.

Henry smiled at him."I'm going back to my lab. Tell Jack I said hi."

Nathan nodded and watched Henry go. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He started to pack up his notes and laptop. His cell phone rang and he quickly picked up.

"Jack? Did something happen?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No. Calm down Nathan, I'm fine. I only have a slight headache."

"I'm going to be at the bunker soon. Do you want anything?"

"No. How's everything?"

"It's looking promising and you'll find out when I get to the bunker."

"Okay. Bye, Nathan," Jack said slightly put out that he has to wait.

"Bye," Nathan said with a smile as he heard Jack's disappointment.

* * *

Jack lay on the couch and he wondered if he would ever be without headaches. He started to float off the couch.

It had been happening all day on and off. He was realizing that every time he had a massive headache it would lead to the use of more of his brain.

He had run a serious of numbers through his head and did mental calculations. He wasn't surprised by the outcome.

Around the week he should be able to see, he will be operating his brain at full capacity.

"Oh my god, is this how Stark thinks?" Jack asked out loud as he realized what he was thinking.

He heard the bunker door open.

"Jack? Why are you in the air again?" Nathan asked as he looked at Jack.

"I liked it up there so much last night I thought I would do it again," Jack said sarcastically and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You know, Sheriff, sarcasm does not suit you."

"This has been happening on and off all day," Jack whined but he would deny it if Nathan brought it up.

Nathan walked over to the couch and looked at Jack with a small smirk.

Jack could tell he was slightly amused to see Jack like this.

Soon Nathan started to lift off the ground. "Jack put me down, now!"

Jack smiled and they both dropped. Jack sat up and felt blood running down on to his lip.

"You're bleeding from your nose," Nathan said walking away to grab some tissues.

"You shouldn't do that again," he said and he wiped the blood from Jack's nose.

Jack looked in his direction. "My brain will work at full capacity by the time I can see again," he said softly.

Nathan stopped and he frowned. "You don't have to worry because I'll have you back to normal soon."


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will have another chapter soon. Please read, review, and give some suggestions if you have any.)_

Jack let the ball fall back into his hand. He was very bored and he didn't know exactly where Nathan was.

"Jack, I told you to stop doing that," Nathan said with a sigh.

Jack smiled as the ball flew in Nathan's direction.

Nathan growled as he ducked and the ball sailed by. "That wasn't funny the first time so it's not funny now."

Jack laughed knowing that Nathan was annoyed.

"You're not taking this seriously. You could be killing yourself faster," Nathan said, sitting down next to him.

Jack leaned against him."I'm bored and I'm fine, Scientist. Don't worry."

Nathan couldn't help but worry and he knew that Jack was experiencing more effects from the chemical. They were done breaking down the whole chemical. They now had to create an antidote.

Jack was already experiencing more severe headaches and nose-bleeds.

Jack nuzzled against Nathan's neck."Stop worrying, you're making me nauseous."

Nathan tried to relax because Jack had become extremely empathic to him and anyone else around.

"Sorry," Nathan said, running his hand through Jack's hair. Jack sighed against his neck. Nathan moved away from Jack and kissed him.

This was something he hadn't done in awhile with Jack. Jack broke the kiss and kissed Nathan on his neck.

"I've missed this," Jack said.

"Me too," Nathan said kissing him again. Jack fell back on the couch and Nathan hovered over him.

Nathan slid his hand up Jack's shirt as he deepened the kiss. Jack moaned in pleasure as Nathan slid his fingers over his nipple.

"You're more sensitive to touch now, right?" The scientist fingers traced Jack's skin lightly. Jack moaned again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jack growled at him."Stop being a tease."

Nathan chuckled and kissed Jack again.

"Yes, Sheriff," Nathan growled against Jack's lips.

Nathan moved his hand down to Jack's sweatpants and slipped his hand inside.

"Yes," Jack said and he bucked his hips trying to get more contact with Nathan's hand.

Nathan pulled his hand away and Jack sighed frustration. He felt Nathan's weight leave him and then he felt his sweatpants being taken off. Nathan's hand wrapped around him again and he moaned as Nathan slowly pumped him.

Jack gripped Nathan's hair. Nathan took that as encouragement and he took Jack into his moan.

"Oh fuck, Nathan," Jack said as he thrust his hips. Nathan let Jack thrust up into his mouth and he enjoyed the taste of Jack. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Jack's entrance.

Jack squirmed and Nathan pulled off of him.

"Need to go get lube," Nathan said.

Jack shook his head. "Spit will be enough. I need you," he said.

"I'll be right back," Nathan said getting up and quickly made his way upstairs.

Jack grumbled and gripped his cock and pumped it slowly. He wished that Nathan would have just taken him. He would have been fine with the rough entry.

He heard Nathan's footsteps and he sighed as he heard them get closer.

"Hurry up," Jack said as Nathan settled between his legs.

"Please, stop being impatient. I don't want to hurt you," Nathan said seriously and Jack relaxed a bit. He knew that Nathan didn't want to hurt him.

Jack gasped when he felt Nathan's lube slicked finger circle his entrance.

"Relax," Nathan said as he kissed the inside of Jack's thigh.

Jack relaxed and he felt Nathan push his finger. It slid in easy and Nathan added a second.

"Nathan," Jack breathed out as Nathan stretched him. Nathan slowly added a third finger and Jack clenched around his fingers.

"I need you, Nathan."

Nathan moved up Jack's body and kissed him hard. He lubed himself and pressed into Jack.

Jack clenched automatically.

"Relax," Nathan said and he pushed again. He moaned as he entered Jack.

Jack gasped and grabbed Nathan's arms.

Nathan set a slow teasing pace. Jack moan feeling Nathan hit his prostate.

"I'm not fragile," Jack said wanting Nathan to pick up the pace.

Nathan pulled out and then slammed back into Jack. Jack moaned and Nathan leaned down and kissed Jack.

Nathan picked up the pace and smirked as Jack's nails dug into his arms.

Jack moaned and he clenched around Nathan. He gasped as he came on his stomach.

Nathan moaned when Jack tightened around him and he came inside of Jack.

Jack loosened his grip on Nathan's arms. His nails left marks on Nathan's arms and Nathan enjoyed the stinging they left.

Nathan pulled out of Jack and walked to the kitchen. He got some paper towel and wet it. He walked back to the couch and he wiped off Jack's stomach. He shifted Jack so that he could get under Jack.

Jack felt boneless as he lay on top of Nathan. Nathan kissed him on top of the head and ran his hands down his sweaty back.

"You feel better?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, much better," Jack said tiredly.

Nathan smiled. "I'm glad you feel better."

Jack nodded against his chest. Jack started to doze off and Nathan shifted slightly on the couch.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes but it's not bad," Jack mumbled.

Nathan sighed and relaxed but it didn't stop his worrying. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jack stayed somewhat awake. He could still feel Nathan's worry but he was glad the scientist was relaxing.

Jack silently got off of Nathan. He heard Nathan move and then fall silent. He walked to the kitchen with practiced easy.

His head was now throbbing. He leaned against the counter. His head felt like it was going to explode.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the cabinets. He growled in pain and held his head.

"Nathan!" Jack yelled as he curled into a ball. He heard Nathan running towards him.

"Jack!" He felt arms wrap around him.

"My head," Jack whimpered. He took his hands from around his head and lifted them to Nathan's temple.

Nathan could swear Jack locked eyes with him. Jack's nose started to bleed and Nathan could feel Jack in his mind.

Nathan was surprised when Jack's hands dropped off of his head and he went limp. Nathan picked him up and held him tightly.

"Jack, why won't you help me out?" Nathan walked up the stairs to Jack's room. He placed him on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He came back out with a washcloth. He wiped the blood off of Jack's face.

He climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him against him. He kissed Jack on the back of the neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack woke up feeling light headed. He tried to move but he was pushed back down.

"Nice to see you're awake," Nathan said, looking him over.

"You're not getting up though. You need to rest."

Jack frowned. "I'm fine." Jack tried to move again but Nathan wouldn't let him.

"Every time I ask you about your headaches you give me a lame answer. You have to be truthful with me," Nathan said softly.

Jack pushed Nathan off of him and tried to get up. Nathan pushed him back on to the bed. "We can do this all day Jack."

Jack scowled and threw Nathan back hard without touching him. Nathan flew into the wall. His eyes widened and he felt angry and hurt. He growled in pain and took a deep breath before coughing.

Jack frowned and started to get up. He didn't think that would happen. He didn't mean for it to happen.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Jack said, coming towards him.

Nathan moved out of his reach before getting up off the ground. "I'm going to my lab. I'll be back later."

Nathan hurried out of the room and towards the guestroom.

Jack could feel the anger and hurt that Nathan gave off. It made him sick to his stomach.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to do that," Jack said to himself. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

His blue eyes shined with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as the tears started to fall.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start as his head throbbed. He had fallen asleep on the floor. He groaned and held his head.

He hoped that it wasn't one of his really bad headaches. He tried to get off the floor and he fell back to the floor.

A wave of dizziness swept over Jack and he held his head, trying to wait out the dizzy spell.

It was soon gone and Jack tried to get off the floor again. Soon he was on his feet. Jack walked slowly to his bed.

He felt something run down his nose and he stopped walking. His hand shook as he touched the sticky liquid.

Jack fell to his knees and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 10. Will have the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback if you can.)_

Nathan looked at the white board in the lab.

Equations littered the board and Nathan scanned over them quickly.

"You're still here?"

Nathan turned and looked at Henry. He turned back to the board and picked up a marker.

"I'm working," Nathan said.

"Have you been back to the Bunker," Henry asked knowing that Nathan hadn't.

"No. Jack knows why. He's fine by himself for now," Nathan said with some finality.

"It's been three days, Nathan," Henry said.

"I need to concentrate. I'll go after I finish this," Nathan said as he continued to write.

Henry just shook his head and left the lab.

Nathan stepped back and looked at the board. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Jack stared at the television listening to what was going on.

He had waited for Nathan to call. Then he waited for him to walk through the door. He was going to wait for however long it takes.

Jack sighed as he felt himself getting nauseous. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

He tried calling Nathan but the man wouldn't answer. He'd never felt so ashamed of himself. Nathan was only trying to be helpful in his own way. So he goes and fucks it all up by thinking he didn't need help.

Jack wrapped his arms around his body and sighed. He perked up hearing the door to the bunker. He stood quickly and he turned to face the door.

"Nathan?" He whispered and he stood there relieved.

Nathan looked at Jack, seeing his bloodshot eyes and rough appearance.

Jack moved quickly towards him and threw his arms around him. Nathan hugged Jack back.

He missed Jack but he had needed his space and time. He pulled back and looked at Jack's eyes.

Something was out of place. They weren't unfocused but they were very alert as they moved over his face, taking in the features.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked.

"A few hours after you left, I had another headache. I passed out and when I woke up, I could see. Well I can sort of see. It's almost like a blurry grayscale. It's almost sketch like in the sense of shading," Jack said and he saw Nathan frown.

"Don't. Please don't. It's my fault that you weren't here. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen," he said as he pulled away from Nathan.

Jack walked back to the couch and sat down. Nathan followed.

"I know you're scared of me. I can feel it. I'm scared of myself to but I need to figure out what's happening to me. I want to be able to understand," Jack said.

Nathan sighed and sat next to Jack. He kissed Jack softly. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what's happening to you. I'm scared that we won't be able to fix this. I know the feeling of wanting to explore something new but by doing it you're killing yourself, Jack."

Jack looked at him with a small smile. "I know that I'm killing myself and I don't mean to. I know that you'll think of something. You're not a stubborn, snarky bastard for nothing."

Nathan smirked. "It's true. You forgot sexy though," he said.

Jack felt the tension release from his body and he laughed. "Yes I did."

"I have notes if you're interested. Henry and I were able to get quite a bit of work done," Nathan said.

Jack nodded. "I need you tell me about some of the stuff I've been able to read. It's not easy reading and I need some clarification. I think once you tell me I will understand better and be more help," he said.

"Good," Nathan said pulling his laptop out of his bag.

* * *

"Jack's right. I wasn't thinking about that," Henry said, looking over Nathan's notes.

Nathan nodded not paying attention.

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned his head to Henry. "Sorry."

"You can't be distracted, right now."

"I know," Nathan said, sharply. He knew better than Henry knew. This was Jack's life on the line. He didn't need to be reminded.

Henry sighed. "Nathan you have to stay focused."

Nathan nodded. He knew that. His mind kept turning back to Jack. After being gone for those three days he felt that if he left Jack alone something else could happen. Knowing Jack, he might actually find a hole to fall in.

"What mixture do we try next?" Nathan asked.

"I honestly don't know, Nathan. Breaking this thing down wasn't hard at all but for some reason it doesn't want to be counterattacked," Henry said.

Nathan sighed and rubbed his face. "Redo the last one and let's see if we can get some clues from the results."

* * *

Jack walked outside. He had just finished arguing with SARAH about whether or not he should be going out.

He smiled as he looked around. The sun was a bright white and the sky very light gray. He knew Nathan was going to be mad at him but he didn't care.

Jack walked through the trees and looked around. He saw darker grays but knew that the light was still shining through. He continued to walk until he came to a clearing.

He looked around surprised by it. He sat down against a tree and tried to relax. He smiled as he felt a nice breeze. He knew he wasn't far from the bunker and he could make his way back.

Jack took a deep breath and pulled his knees to his chest. It was a very nice day. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature around him.

* * *

Nathan came through the open door of the bunker. He was surprised when he didn't see Jack on the couch.

"Jack!"

"He's not here Dr. Stark."

Nathan frowned. "You let him leave, SARAH."

"I tried to keep him here but he didn't want to stay." Nathan rubbed his face. Jack was going to give him a heart attack. Why couldn't Jack just stay put? If he wanted to go out, he could've called and Nathan would have taken him to the park.

"How long has he been gone?" Nathan asked.

"For 2 hours, 57 minutes, and 32 seconds." Nathan's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you call me SARAH?"

"Jack threatened to have me disconnected," the house said and Nathan rolled his eyes.

Jack had access to the information to do it too. All he would have to do is read it and he could actually shut SARAH without much effort.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Henry. Jack isn't in the bunker and he's been gone for 3 hours. We have to find him. If he has another headache and I can't get to him." Nathan paused. "Okay. Hurry, Henry."

Nathan closed the phone and went back outside. He looked around not sure which way Jack could've gone. He ran his finger through his hair.

"I hope you have an amazing explanation for this," he mumbled.

* * *

Jack's head was throbbing again as he opened his eyes. He shook his head and looked around. He gasped realizing that he had fallen asleep longer than he had expected to. It was darker and he needed to get back to the bunker. He could hopefully beat Nathan back.

Rain had started as he stood and started off at a slow pace because he didn't want to get dizzy.

He walked back the path he took remembering the different smells. He could see where the bunker was from through the trees. He was almost there. If he got back with no problems then he would be scotch free. Nathan would never know.

Jack's head throbbed again and he stopped. He hissed in pain and dropped to his knees.

Blood started to flow freely from his nose, as the pain became worst. He started to scream as his head felt like it was splitting again.

The pain suddenly stopped and he fainted.

* * *

Nathan stood outside in the rain waiting for Henry. He had hoped that Jack would've made his way back by now.

His concentration was broken by a scream. "Jack!" Nathan took off running into the woods.

"Jack!" Nathan ran as fast as he could, searching.

"Jack!" He yelled again.

It started to rain and he soon became soaked. Nathan's shirt stuck to him and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Something caught his eye and ran towards it.

"Jack," Nathan said, dropping to his knees. Jack still had blood on his face and he was soaked.

Nathan picked up Jack and carried him. He was glad when he was out of the woods and back near the bunker.

Henry was standing out there. "Henry!" Henry ran over to him. "Is Jack okay?" Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. I have to get him inside. SARAH, door."

Nathan rushed into the house. "SARAH, I need you to warm up Jack's room."

"Yes, Dr. Stark." Henry opened Jack's room door to let Nathan carry him into the room. Nathan quickly pulled off Jack's wet clothes.

"Call Allison. We need to talk about Jack's deterioration." Henry nodded and left the room.

Nathan pulled off his clothes and ran to the bathroom for a towel. He came back and sat on the bed and pulled Jack against him. Jack was shivering.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled.

"What if I didn't find you?" Nathan asked, pulling the cover over them and started to dry Jack's hair.

"You did, didn't you?" Jack asked, quietly.

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Jack. "Don't do it again."

Jack nodded his head before falling asleep.

* * *

"He's getting worse," Nathan said.

Allison nodded a grim expression on her face. "Is there any way to slow the progression down?" She asked.

Henry shook his head. "There is no possible way. We could have done something earlier but now it's too late."

Nathan tuned out the conversation and his mind started to drift. This wasn't a normal thing for him to do but it was happening more often. His thoughts drifted to Jack smiling.

"Nathan!"

Nathan looked at Henry.

"We're going back to GD. I still need to work out something in the formula. Allison is going to see if we could get some extra help. You need rest you haven't been sleeping like you should," Henry said.

Nathan nodded his head. "I'll be at the lab tomorrow." He showed Henry and Allison to the door.

"Take care of him," Allison said.

Nathan felt a flash of jealousy but smiled. "SARAH, door."

Nathan quickly walked back up to Jack's room. Jack was leaning on his elbow and he smiled at Nathan. He then frowned.

"I don't want her, Nathan. We're friends. So there's nothing to worry about." Nathan looked at him and then looked at the floor. He walked back to the bed and lay down next to Jack.

"You need to sleep," Jack said.

"You're the last person who needs to worry about someone." Nathan rubbed his face. He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry."

Jack ran his fingers through Nathan's hair. "I know. If I wasn't so in tuned with your feelings I would have started a fight with you."

Nathan gave a small smile.

Jack kissed him, slowly. The scientist moaned and he pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth.

Nathan's tongue teased Jack's and he dived deeper. Jack pulled back and sucked on Nathan's bottom lip before letting go. Nathan smiled as he looked up at Jack.

"Sleep, Nathan," Jack said, as he nuzzled his neck. Nathan closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at Nathan. The man was asleep. He knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore so he lifted up Nathan's shirt and kissed his abdomen.

"Why are you molesting me?" Nathan mumbled sleepily, feeling Jack's warm lips pressing light kisses to his abdomen.

"I'm bored." Jack said.

Nathan cracked an eye open and looked at Jack. He watched Jack lick slowly around his navel.

The scientist chuckled and Jack smirked. He ran his finger over Nathan's ribs. This time Nathan laughed softly.

"You're ticklish," Jack said, amusement lacing his words. Nathan shot him a mock glare.

"Who knew the big bad scientist could be ticklish?" Jack said kissing Nathan's hip bone.

"I'm not all that bad but I am pretty big," Nathan said, smiling.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Is that statement supposed to mean something?"

"It's just how you interpret it."

Jack kissed his stomach. "So does that statement have any truth to it?"

Nathan nodded his head and smirked. "If I remember correctly, I demonstrated how true that statement was three days ago."

Jack looked thoughtful. "I need a refresher course," he said as he crawled back up to Nathan and then straddled his hips.

"I'd be delighted to refresh your memory," Nathan said, pulling him down for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 11. Hope to get Chapter 12 up very soon and bit more detailed in the a weeks time. I've been feeling very under the weather and tired lately. Hope you enjoy and please read and review.)_

"How far along are we?" Nathan asked Henry, while looking through his notes.

"If nothing happens to our progress, it will be finished in two weeks."

Nathan nodded and smiled. "That's amazing progress. The sooner we finish the better. Jack's getting worst." His cell phone rang and he quickly fished out of his pocket.

"Stark."

"Dr. Stark."

Nathan looked at him in confusion. "SARAH, what's wrong?"

"The sheriff has experienced another nosebleed and is unconscious. I am also experiencing a draining of all the energy in the house at an accelerated rate. I am almost to reserve power."

Nathan's stomach churned. "I'll be there."

"I have to get to Jack," he said to Henry as he ran out of the lab.

* * *

Nathan sped down the road at least going 90. He slowed down as he made it to the bunker. He got out of the car and ran down the stairs to the door.

"SARAH, door."

The door hissed and barely opened.

Nathan squeezed through the small opening. Jack lay on the kitchen floor, his chin and neck was covered in blood. Nathan squatted down next to him.

"Jack," he said and went to touch him. He was suddenly pushed back and he fell backwards. A bluish shimmer passed over Jack's body.

"Jack!" He yelled but Jack didn't get up.

The whole house was soon dark and SARAH was offline. Nathan tried to touch Jack again but the same thing happened.

He gritted his teeth. For the umpteenth time for the past month he was so confused and didn't know what to do.

The shield over Jack shimmered again. Nathan went back over and tried to get to Jack.

"Jack!"

He wasn't taking the risk of trying to touch him again.

Jack twitched and started to cough. He opened his eyes and looked at Nathan.

"Run," he said. Nathan looked, confused.

"Nathan, get out of here!"

Nathan got up, ran, and squeezed back through the door. He ran up the stairs.

He could feel the powerful shockwave of pure energy ripple through the ground and go through him. The feeling left him gasping and he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He felt his body tingle and when it passed he stood. He ran back down the stairs of the bunker. The door was blown off its hinges. He looked into the bunker. It was completely destroyed.

"Fargo is going to have a fit," Jack said as he stumbled towards him. Nathan caught him.

Jack looked up at him still bloody and looking exhausted.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm taking you to GD, Jack. You need to be monitored."

Jack nodded slowly too exhausted to complain.

* * *

Jack was finally cleaned up and he was asleep. Nathan rubbed his eyes and stared through the window of the room watching Jack.

Allison came up behind him. "I've sent Fargo and Henry to the bunker. Fargo says there is no damage done to SARAH's memory and she is currently residing in GD's mainframe until the bunker is fixed."

Nathan nodded.

Allison looked through the window at Jack. "I really hope he'll be fine. I don't think this town would be able to function without him."

Nathan's jaw tightened but he nodded.

"You have feelings for him," Nathan said.

Allison looked at him. "He's my friend Nathan. Why, are you jealous? You're the one who didn't want to start over. Even if I did like Jack, it wouldn't be any concern of yours."

Nathan scoffed. "Trust me when I say I'm not jealous of Jack. There's also a good reason why I didn't want to start over," he said, entering the room, leaving Allison outside.

Jack opened his eyes and turned to Nathan. "I told you I don't want her. Allison is my friend."

Nathan looked down, embarrassed. Jack smiled and sat up on the bed.

Nathan helped him up. "You're still weak. What happened in the bunker?" He ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. The fingers felt good against his scalp.

"I was on my way to the couch to relax and listen to some music. There was no warning of an oncoming headache but my nose started to bleed and then just pain. It was overwhelming and I guess I fainted. From what I remember, I was gathering up energy at an accelerated rate in my unconsciousness."

Jack looked over at Nathan who was now sitting and running his fingers along Jack's knuckles out of sight of the window.

"The problem was that I had no real control over it because I was unconscious but I knew what was happening, sort of."

Nathan now understood what happened.

"I know you know now. I gathered too much energy and it needed to be dispersed but along with that energy I also drained some of my own in the process." Jack paused for a second. "I could have killed you," he said, softly.

Nathan shook his head. "It wouldn't have been your fault. The chemical is doing this to you."

Jack closed his eyes. "I don't have much longer, Nathan. If that energy dispersal is anything to go by, we have to hurry. I want to be in the lab while you and Henry work. I have to stay here anyway."

Nathan looked down. "Okay. Nothing is going to happen to you Jack. We'll figure this out. We're two weeks ahead of when everything should happen. We'll work faster."

* * *

Jack walked around the empty corridor by his room. He felt like he was on exhibit in the room. The whole section was shut down for Jack.

Only a few Scientist used it so they were easily relocated with their experiments. Allison had it set up just in case something happened.

They also monitored him around the clock which bugged him. He didn't need to be treated like a science project. He could probably sneak out without anyone noticing.

"Where do you think you're going, Jack?"

He turned around to see Nathan "I wasn't going anywhere."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. Jack sighed and walked back towards him.

"You need a haircut," Nathan said.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I know."

"I can do it for you."

Jack shook his head. "No it's fine for now."

Nathan took Jack's face into his hands and kissed him. Jack pulled back and leaned his forehead against Nathan's.

"What was that for?"

Nathan shrugged. "I just wanted to."

He smiled and started to kiss him again. He pushed Jack up against the wall.

"Nathan," Jack moaned against the scientist's lips. "What about the cameras?"

"I had them pulled offline for a couple of minutes," Nathan said with a smirk.

Jack smiled and kissed Nathan.

Nathan ran his hand up Jack's shirt, when he heard a gasp. He turned to see Allison.

Jack looked down sensing her hurt. She turned and walked away. Nathan sighed and pressed his forehead against Jack's.

"We were going to try again but I didn't want to when I realized that I had feelings for you. She still wanted to try," Nathan said.

"I remember your conversation," Jack said.

"This isn't going to go well," Nathan said and he pulled Jack off the wall.

He took him back to his room and Jack lay on his bed. Nathan sat down next to the bed.

"It'll be fine," Jack said and Nathan nodded. He really did hope so.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack yawned and stretched. He looked at the marker board. The figures and numbers blurred together. He squinted trying to see them better. He wished he could see properly. The low light of the lab wasn't helping either.

Jack smiled, feeling Nathan's eyes on him. He could feel Nathan's affection for him and also the worry. He had gotten used to the worry. It was a part of Nathan's general emotions. If he was truthful with himself, he would be more than terrified by what was going on but he couldn't be. He needed to keep thinking that everything was going to be okay and reassure Nathan.

"Did you finish, Henry? He asked.

"I'm almost done, Jack. I think it's going to work," Henry answered.

Jack turned away from the board and looked at Nathan with a smile. The feeling of Nathan relaxing made him relax. It was hard not to twine himself with Nathan's emotions. It may put a drain on him physically and mentally but it made him feel safe. He turned to Henry, watching him work for a moment.

"After that you should continue with the rest of the notes. It shouldn't have any problems with nullifying or becoming volatile."

Jack turned back to Nathan to say something but he felt a slight tremor. He furrowed his eyebrows and Nathan looked at him in worry.

"Did you feel that?" Jack asked wondering if it was in his mind, when he saw Nathan's confused look.

"Feel what?" Nathan asked.

The lab then shook. Nathan and Henry steadied all the test tubes and equipment. Jack gripped the table trying to keep himself steady.

"I'm going to kill someone," Nathan growled. Jack felt his body tense at the agitation and Nathan gripped his shoulder.

"Are you okay," Nathan asked him and he nodded.

"I'll take care of everything up here," Henry said. "I need to make sure that the samples are fine."

Jack felt Nathan let go of his shoulder and he quickly followed after the man, knowing that he was going to investigate.

Nathan stopped. "Jack," he said warningly.

Jack scoffed. "I'm coming, Nathan, whether you like it or not. I'm still the Sheriff around here."

Nathan turned and looked at him. Jack stood his ground and he smiled when Nathan sighed.

Nathan took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Jack let Nathan pull him towards the elevator.

* * *

Scientist went through the lab, carefully, checking the wreaked equipment. Jack looked around, wishing he could see better. From what he could see, the lab was destroyed. Wire's hung from the ceiling and metal was embedded in the walls and floor. If someone was in the lab and the explosion didn't kill them, the shrapnel alone probably would have.

Jack looked at Nathan who was talking to Allison. He walked over as slowly as possible, not wanting to trip and fall on anything sharp.

"No one was in the lab, right?" Jack asked when he finally made it to Nathan's side.

"No. It was completely empty. There was no reason for anything to explode in here," Allison said.

Jack sighed. Nothing was ever simple in Eureka. "One of the unsolved mysterious of Eureka, I guess," he said.

"I thought I told you that sarcasm doesn't suit you," Nathan said looking at him with a small smile.

Jack shrugged and walked forward. His arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. Jack glared at Nathan.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the question and gave Nathan an exasperated look.

"That way," he deadpanned. He pointed at the big dent in the floor where the explosion originated from.

Nathan glared at him. "You're not going any further," the scientist said.

"You do realize that you-"

"Yes, Nathan, I know. I can't see that great and it's like a deathtrap in here. I'm not stupid." Jack said as he pulled his arm away from Nathan.

Nathan sighed and looked at him. "I know you're not stupid," he said softly.  
Jack looked at the ground sheepishly. He knew that Nathan was only looking out for him.

Jack felt Allison's eyes on him and he quickly reigned in his curiosity to figure out what she was thinking. He could already feel she was a bit amused by the exchange but she was worried and still a bit angry. He was surprised that she was even talking to Nathan but this was important. There wasn't anytime to be having serious talks about personal problems.

One of the scientist came over and started to talk to Allison about her finding's.

Nathan gripped Jack's hand and Jack was guided out of the lab. "What's going to happen to the lab?" Jack asked.

"It's probably going to be closed off and slowly looked through before being repaired. They need to be sure it won't cave and there is nothing else dangerous in there," Nathan answered.

Jack nodded, absently. Something about the lab was bothering him. He wasn't sure what it was but he wanted a closer look. Nathan wasn't going to let him anywhere near the lab so he was going to have to sneak his way there. Hopefully he'd find some answers. His head throbbed and he grimaced. Nathan squeezed his hand.

"Not bad I hope," Nathan said.

"No. I was thinking to hard. It happens sometimes. I think I should rest some," Jack answered.

"I'll take you back to your room. Call me if it get's worse."

Jack smiled a him. "I will."

* * *

He threw the covers off and got out of the bed. He then pulled on a pair of pants and his shoes. This was a bad idea but he wanted to know what happened. He was sure nothing was going to happen to him while he looked around the lab.

He walked out into the hallway. It was hard to see anything with no distinguishable grays and whites but he walked forward slowly. His eyes caught the white light of the camera as it swept side to side. His hand started to tingle and he looked at seeing small sparks of white pulsing from his finger tips.

Placing his hand on the wall, he closed his eyes and channeled his energy through his hand. Jack opened them to watch a bright white light carve a path over the wall to the camera. He winced as he saw a sparks fly from the camera as it stopped moving.

He pulled his hand back from the wall and wiped his nose as he felt something start to run out. The back of his hand had a blood smear. He took a step forward and a wave of dizziness came over him. He braced himself against the wall, realizing that he used a bit too much energy. Jack grimaced, knowing that he couldn't do that too often. He waited a second before slowly pushing off the wall and walking down the hall, thinking about how busted he was going to be if Nathan found out he destroyed a camera and carved up a wall.

* * *

Nathan turned over on his couch and settled back done with a soft snore. He heard a shrill ring but ignored it. The noise sounded again and he groaned before deciding to ignore it again. Another ring and he, wearily, cracked an eye open.

"This better be good," he mumbled and groped for his phone. When he finally got his hand on it, he looked at who called him before answering.

"Do you know what time it is, Allison?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean there was a cave in? That's not my concern, Allison, until the morning." He said annoyed.

His eyes widened and he felt his heart clench while he listened to her. "What do you mean Jack's not in his room?"

"I'm on my way." Nathan hung up the phone and grabbed his pants. His hands shook as he tried to pull them on. He soon got his shoes on and grabbed his car keys.

"You idiot. No matter how smart you get, you still do stupid shit," he said as he rushed out of the house. He pulled his car door open and got in it and threw his pants and shoes on the passenger side.

He started the car and quickly put it into gear. He drove as fast as he could without getting himself killed. The anger he felt was waning as he started to think about Jack. What if he was in the lab when it caved? What if he was in there badly hurt? What if they couldn't get to him in time? Nathan took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts. He need a level head if he was going to help Jack.

"When I find you Jack, I'm going to kill you," he muttered as he sped up.

* * *

Jack walked down the hall towards the lab. It was slow and tedious because he could hardly see and had to rely on his memory. He sighed in relief when he finally made it to the lab. He pressed his hand against the

His eyesight was even worse in the lab. He could hear a whirring and he walked cautiously towards the sound. It sounded like a machine but Jack wasn't sure what it was doing.

"That must have been the source of the explosion," he mumbled. The fact that one of the geniuses left one of their machines running irked him.

"Genius, my ass. They left it on and it must have malfunctioned." With his curiosity quenched and some information to tell Allison, he started to walk towards the exit.

Then he heard a click. Turning, he felt a vibration go through the floor. "Shit," he said as he ran. He couldn't see so he wasn't sure where the exit was.

The lighting was causing him to become confused but he made it out. He felt another vibration as the machine was getting ready for another explosion.

He ran towards the elevator and hit the up button repeatedly. The explosion happened as the doors opened. He ran into the lift and sighed and hit the close button. The door slid closed and Jack sighed.

The elevator shook and he was thrown into the opposite wall head first. A crack resounded in the small space as the elevator stopped moving.

Jack fell back to the ground, with blood coming down the front of his face. He groaned in pain before he passed out.


End file.
